LOA Marines
' '"For freedom! For the Gods! For our Homes and Families! For the Republic! -Marine Battle Cry LOA Marines are the ground based units of the Leigon of Azhag. They are very unique as they as genetically inhanced, blessed and trained from a young age. They are usually humans and demigods. Other races are known to join. Recruitment Usually recruits are groomed from birth to join the army. However veterens have been known to recruit from small villages in harsh terrian. Recruits come from ages 10-16 both male and female are allowd. This may seem too young but this allows the genetic modes to sink up with the recruits body during maturity. They then go through a process where they are blessed by the gods, given hormones to add to the body and a few cybernetic implants. Genetic Modes *'Mars Tissue': This hormone is given to all the major muscel areas. The Hormone causes the muscel fibers to triple in size and count, which gives the recruit great strength. The hormone comes from the muscel of children of Mars. *'Apollo Cells': This blessing causes all blood cells to work at double the effectiveness. This makes it better for fighting disease, form scabs faster, bring more oxygen to your body etc.. The Blessing comes from Healing priestests. *'Hunter Sences': This hormone and blessing affect the eyes, ears and nose. This causes them to work at the extreme. The Hormone comes from the genetic material of the Hunters of Artemis and the blessing also comes from the hunter's. *'Duraskin': This hormone and blessing affects the skin. This causes the recruit's skin to become as strong as steel and resistant to all many of outside forces. They can still feel but are immune to all extremes. This hormone comes from orc skin and is a blessing from Rhea. *'Intera Power': This device is planted in the chest cavity of the recruit. It creates an electric current that the marine's body taps into for extra energy. *'Athena Thought' This hormone affects the brain. It causes the entire brain to work at optimum effectivness. They also do not get dizzy and remember more. This hormone comes from children of Athena. *War Body ' The Gene mod war body is purely magic. magic is used to cause the soilder's body to grow to about 8 feet tall and 4 feet wide. Genetic Mode Notes: *These modes do not inhibit the soilders ability to have a family and have children *Marine born children are better at accepting Gene Modes Training After the Genetic Mods are implanted they recruits are taken into the harshest enviroments for training in survival, combat and tactics. They are then organzed into squads of 5 and taken to the harshest enviroments in the Republic for training in combat, survival, tactics, weapons and teamwork. Equipment All Marines are armed with the same basic gear. After they are inlisted they're gear may change slightly *LOA Heavy Armor *LOA Assult Rifle *Tiby Pistol *Bolt Choppa Other Equipment *Oora Shotgun *Kuck Sniper *Lug Launcher *Bolt Spear *Bolt Axe *Bolt Club *Delta Shield *LOA Light-Armor Marine Organization Squads Marines are organized into squads of 5. Squads come in an array of different jobs. Many squads are just basic troopers, others are medics, engineers, heavy weapons or artillery. Squad Variants *'Basic Infantry These squads are the most common type of squad. They are all armed with rifles. 2 soilders will have grenade launcher attachments and 1 soilder will have a sniper rifle. *'Combat Infantry' These squads are almost as numerous as basic squads. They are armed with spears, shields and choppas. *'Recon' These squads are lightly armored and very well camouflage. They are armed with silenced weapons and either have built in Cloaking Devices or Camo Cloak. *'Heavy Weapons' 2 of the privates in this squad are armed with heavy weapons or other seige weapons Platoon A platoon contains 10 squads(50 standing marines) Company A company contains 5 platoons(250 standing marines) Chapter A chapter contains 4 companies(1000 standing marines) Category:Draconic Republic